Worth Listening
by Reitashi
Summary: Sasuke secretly leave his ward in the hospital to train. Then later on, he got into a waterfall, and something went unexpected for him to do. [sorry for the crappy summary][Posted in DA too.]


**Hey dudes! Another oneshot. As early as now, I'm apologizing for grammar and spelling mistakes. I finished this at around 2 in the morning last day because I couldn't sleep. ; _ ;**

**Well anyways, enjoy~ :)**

**Naruto's not mine, if it's mine, it would be boring and Itachi will not die!**

* * *

In the middle of midnight, in the streets of Konoha, when the atmosphere was still dim and moist, the sole survivor of the Uchiha Clan can be seen walking to the Team 7's training ground. He seems to have dark circles around his eyes and somewhat tired because his gestures that can be noticed on how he walk.

Turning to the right path of the street, Sasuke's right hand turned into knuckles and attempted to cover his mouth from yawning.

"Good thing no one is awake." he thought as he put his hands in his pockets.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Hyuga compound, the heiress suddenly woke up, panting. Her hands were sweating and holding her sheets up to her chest and her eyes were wide open. She seems to have a nightmare.

"I-I don't... I," she suddenly bowed down and tears fall down to her hands, "I'm sorry."

Hinata got up and walked outside her room.

* * *

In the middle of the training ground, Sasuke was practicing his chidori despite of he still needs to rest back in the hospital.

_'Curse you, Naruto!'_ he thought as he made a blow on a poor training log.

Yesterday, they had a fight on the hospital's rooftop. He was sure and confident enough that his can smash Naruto's head and he won't stop no matter what even though Sakura was running towards them and tries to stop the fight. But unfortunately, right when their distance was good enough and Sakura can almost reach them, Kakashi suddenly took their arms and threw them to the water tanks. He even made a smirk when he saw that he made a big hole on it while Naruto's was only small. Then right when he looked behind it, his actually got cut into half.

He then jumped to the roof and smashed a wall in anger. Later on, Kakashi tied him up on a tree and lectured him.

_"Don't try hatred to overcome you, Sasuke." he said looking at his student. Sasuke then glared at his eye._

Sighing, he rested for a while beside the tree. He took his bottled of water and gulped it until it was empty. Frowning because his water wasn't enough for his lost liquid in his body, he then decided to look for a source of water. He then closed his bag securely, so that his onigiri will not be eaten and hid it in the bushes.

He walked carefully and quietly into the forest, attempting not to make a noise to catch someone's attention. "It was best not to clash with some hindrance."

Once Sasuke heard running water, he hurriedly jumped on trees towards the sound. When he was about five meters away the river, he sensed someone's chakra. He then jumped quietly to some branches to hid himself and take a look who owns this chakra. And who on earth was awake at this hour in the middle of the forest.

He found out that the source of the sound was a waterfall. He also admitted that the sight was somewhat beautiful because the water seems to be glowing. He quickly averted his eyes and searched for the source of the chakra. Someone was on the river, standing still. He was sure it was a girl since the figure was thin and has curves. He then jumped to a closer branch and focused his tired eyes to see her clearer. When he realized who it was, his jaws dropped, his eyes turned wide and his ears heat up.

* * *

Out of the blue, Hinata decided to have a short training in the middle of the night. She was kind enough not to train in the dojo so that she won't disturb anyone in the compound. She also didn't want to train in her team's training ground because she didn't feel like it. Therefore,, Hinata decided to train where she was seen by Naruto. Secretly hoping that she could meet him again there.

Once she was there, she then took her clothes off and walked gently on the running water. In the middle of the river, she closed her eyes and meditated for a few moments. Exhaling, she then opened her eyes, her Byakugan activated and swiftly practiced her jutsu.

She looked like she was just dancing on the water. But when you looked closer, her palms was emitting chakra. So in other words, if someone attempt to get closer, he would be blew up! Then Hinata jumped closer to the waterfall and made more graceful closed her eyes and allowed her body to move on its own. She was about to finish her last pivot, when she suddenly sensed someone looking at her. Stopping into a stance, she flashed a glare to the source. She could instantly see someone when her bloodline limit activated, but it seems that it was no longer need because the stranger showed himself.

"Hyuga."

* * *

Sasuke gazed at Hinata's face and stood still on his spot. He then turned his head to the side and pointed at her, indicating that she needs to be dressed up.

Realizing the thought, Hinata flushed into a bright shade of red. She suddenly bursted some weird mumbles or words and quickly jumped to the spot where her clothes were. She then quickly hid herself behind the bushes and tree to get dressed.

On the other hand, Sasuke waited leaning against a tree near his spot. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes; decided that he won't cross the river. He didn't really want someone to think that he was a pervert or even worst, a rapist. Walking outside behind the tree, Hinata clutched her chest and looked at him nervously.

"S-Sasuke-san. What are y-you doing here?" she asked politely and as loud as possible because of the running water.

"Training." he answered, still eyes closed. Then there was a long pause.

"O-Oh."

He then opened an eye in her. "And you?"

"T-Training too."

He then suddenly jumped cross the river making her flinch. Walking towards her a little, he eyed her from head to toe. It really made her blush even redder and felt awkward. She was embarrassed that he saw her naked body and training. And somewhat disappointed because it was not the one she expected. Then he looked away and crouched down and get some water.

"U-Um. Sasuke-san, is th-" "Sasuke is alright." he suddenly cut her off.

"O-Ok."

"What is it?" he asked, giving a glimpse at her.

She was playing her index and looking at the ground but was stealing glances at him. Her body also tensed because her legs were shaking.

"What?"

"Ah, umm... I m-mean." she sighed. "I'm sorry."

Sasuke raised a brow. "For what?"

"It's b-because..." she blushed again and bowed her head.

"It was nothing. Don't worry about it." he said turning head back to his bottle.

Hinata then looked to him as he stood up, his body facing her. She then felt staring at his clan symbol on his shirt. When Sasuke then turned to face her, he was shocked by the sight. Her eyes were wide open with tears building up in the sides.

"H-Hey." he stammered. He was about to ask her what's wrong when she fall down to the ground and break into tears.

* * *

"So you had a nightmare." Sasuke concluded looking at the reflection of the moon above them. They were up by another waterfall from where they were a while ago. It was not as high as the other was but rather it was more peaceful to sit there. Once someone sat beside it, his or her feet can almost touch the water.

_Hinata wiped her tears by her hands and was sobbing._

_When Hinata cried, it was strange that he felt hurt. He awkwardly raised his hand and pat her back gently until he was actually rubbing her back. He was comforting her. He actually felt weird because it was his first time comforting a girl other than his mother. When she can now manage to speak, he let go of his hand._

_"I had a dream." she looked at him._

_The way she looked at him suddenly hurt him again. As if someone stabbed his chest. Sasuke then realized how can he help her. Suddenly he helped her stood up and escorted her to walk towards a low waterfall. In the other hand, Hinata got surprised by his actions. He was actually helping her. Once they sat there, she told what she dreamed of._

_"It s-started when I was walking around the v-village. I actually don't k-know where I'm going, until," she paused and tightened her knuckles on her lap, "I realize I was in front of the Uchiha compound."_

_By this statement, Sasuke froze. "Continue."_

_"When I walked further into the compound, I saw someone running. It wasn't clear who was it. B-But I think it was a kid, wearing black." she paused again trying to stop sobbing. "He... He was crying. And I couldn't see his face."_

_She stopped again trying not to break into tears again when he suddenly offered his water to her. He wasn't actually looking at her. Or trying not to look at her. She then couldn't tell if he was angry to her because of that._

_"Drink." he commanded turning his slightly head his head to the other side. He was actually trying to hide his face to make sure she couldn't see him having a blush or something. He just can't afford to her to see him, the serious, cool, stoic sole survivor of the Uchiha blushing by just offering something._

_"I-I, umm, I m-mean... It's ok Sasuke-s-" "I said Sasuke was alright." at last giving a glance at her._

_"And drink. I don't want to listen to your sobs."_

_Hinata was shocked. The last Uchiha was comforting her. But she don't know whether his last statement was an encouragement or not. It doesn't matter, at least she knew that he was comforting her._

_She then gave a small smile. "Thank you, Sasuke-kun."_

_She took his bottle and drank some. Lucky for Sasuke, she didn't saw him flush into a shade of red. When she was finished, she then continued telling him about her dream._

_"Then I suddenly followed him. He entered a house and saw someone. H-He has red eyes and holding a blade. And then he said," she paused and exhaled, "Foolish little brother, with deep, husky voice. Then, everything...e-everything turned black. I-I then heard s-screams," she was starting to cry again, "shouts and cries. I-It was terrible. Then I can f-feel falling into nothing. I felt my tears flowing on my cheeks. When my falling stopped, I suddenly felt someone else's tears," she looked up to him, "it was from the kid."_

"I guess s-so." she bowed down and looked at their reflection.

Then there was a dead air.

"I wonder w-who was the kid." she suddenly thought, breaking the silence of the atmosphere.

He suddenly chuckled. Hinata suddenly looked at him and wondered why he chuckled. Then, Sasuke looked at her, frowning but at the same time, smirking.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes." she answered. He then looked up at the dark sky.

"The kid you're talking about," he turned to look at her pale lavender eyes, "was me."

In a split of a second, Hinata cried again. "Hey, what are you crying about?" he stammered again.

"I-I'm really s-sorry!" she cried covering her face with her palms.

"I'm s-sorry, that I... You... I m-mean... I reminded you a-about your lost." she sobbed and stuttered horribly.

"I-I really d-didn't meant too. I'm r-really s-" she was cut off when someone hugged her. It was no other than, Sasuke.

"C-Can you just... At least stop crying." he stammered while rubbing her back again. He just couldn't take it anymore. She reminded him of his mother. He didn't know why, but it felt like her.

"I'm s-sorry." Hinata mumbled and sobbed.

Suddenly he jerked away but holding her shoulders. "Are you damn serious? I said stop crying!" he slightly shouted. And it made her cry for worse. She was slightly hurt her because he shouted at her. Right in front of her.

"Hey," Sasuke tried to stop her. "Hyuga," he shakes her shoulders. "Hinata!" She suddenly stopped and looked up to him.

"Look, I also didn't mean to make you cry. I just... don't want to see you crying," he slightly turned his head to the side, "really."

Then Hinata giggled. It made the last Uchiha look at her in surprise with a blush. He didn't know if she was making fun of him or glad that he, the famous last Uchiha had comforted her.

"I-I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun." she wiped a tear from her eyes. "Thank you." she smiled at him.

Sasuke then felt his body tensed and heat up. He then jerked away when he felt his blush deepen. Hinata then wondered if she did something wrong. She then surprised herself from seeing him have a pink flustered face. He then covered his face with his left palm which made her giggle.

"What?" he asked frowning at her.

"I'm sorry. I just can't stop myself giggling."

"Hey you didn't stammer."

"I-I am?" she suddenly covered her mouth.

"I guess not." then he chuckled.

"I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing to much."

She nodded. "S-Sor-" he growled. She covered her mouth.

"Look. About you dream, I don't think that you offended me or anything. But, I just want you to realize that it's not your fault." Sasuke hold her shoulder. "I just feel... glad that someone, really feel and understand the same way I felt," he paused, "you are the first. Congrats... And thanks." he gave a genuine smile.

Hinata stared at him. She was thinking if she was still dreaming or not. The Uchiha survivor, was smiling. It was a rare scenario that the serious and silent genius raven-haired boy was again, smiling! And he was thanking her. It honestly touched her heart. And again, her eyes were filled with tears again.

Sasuke then scolded her again but in lighter voice. The rest of the night was filled with smiles. Her smiles were tendering while his were genuine. They got a little closer because of sharing some stories. Not too long, he told her that they need to rest. So he escorted her despite of her protests. During their way to her compound, he told her not to tell anyone about what happened and the rest of their travel were full of their inside thoughts.

When Hinata got inside her room, she looked at Sasuke beside her window.

"Thank you Sasuke-s," she shook her head, "Sasuke-kun." "And I'm sorry for the bother." she bowed politely.

When she looked up to him, he was just staring at her and was not giving a response. She then wondered it there was something wrong.

"Sasuke-kun?"

He then suddenly leaned forward, still staring into her eyes. Hinata froze, also staring at his deep eyes.

"Thank you, Hinata." he gave a peck on her nose and leaved the heiress blushing and later on, fainted.

* * *

Going back to his room in the hospital, he swiftly jumped roof to roof and silently landed his feet inside the room. He then changed his clothes and went to bed. He thought that it was worth that he talked to her instead of training. Their talk worth his time. Then smiled and closed his eyes.

.

"So you do like her."

Sasuke jolted and almost jumped on his bed because of surprise.

"Am I right? Kakashi said, not leaving his eyes from his book and was seating in the dark.

"What? How did you-" "Hm?" he peeked behind his book.

"What are talking about?" Sasuke glared at him, trying to hold not to blush.

"Don't act dumb. I know that you know what I'm talking about." he returned reading.

Sasuke growled at him.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

"Try to tell someone and you're a dead meat!"

Sasuke covered himself with a blanket and later on drifted into sleep without nightmares.

.

**END**

* * *

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to fave and review! :D  
(sorry it's short...)**


End file.
